Abilities
Super Powers or abilities shown in the roleplay 'Telekinises' 'Basic Level Allows...(common)' *'Binding:' To keep an object/being from moving. *'Enhanced Strength: '''to augments the user's physical strength, like punching through a steel wall. *'Enhanced Speed: To augments the user's speed, like running at 50 mph. *'Telekinetic Choking: '''To strangle others. *'Levitation: 'To lift an object, raising a person up against a wall. *'Telekinetic maneuver: 'To alter an object's directional course, like changing what number a dice lands on or deflecting an opponents attack. *'Telekinetic grip: 'To grasp an object firmly in place. *'Telekinetic Push/pull: 'To pull objects towards the user or push objects away from the user. 'Advanced Level Allows...(uncommon) *'Homing Effect: '''To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto it's target or target until it hits them. *'Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movements of others. *'Object Manipulation: '''To alter an objects inner working, like unlocking a door. *'Spatial Sense: 'To "see" one's surrounding using telekinises, like sensing a target from a distance. *'Telekinetic Blast: 'emit telekinetic energy to make blasts that destroy anything in the user's path. *'Telekinetic Compression: 'To crush an object, for example squeezing a chair into a ball. *'Telekinetic Combat: 'to utilize telekinises in a combination of physical combat. *'Telekinetic Destruction: 'to make an object explode *'Telekinetically Enhanced Durability: 'To use telekinises to enhance the user's condition. *'Telekinetic flight: 'To use telekinises to fly. *'Telekinetic cutting: 'To use telekinises to cut things. 'Master Level Allows...(Rare) *'Age Shifting: '''by manipulating the cells through telekinises, could potentially achieve immortality. *'Combustion: To speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts. *'Dimensional Travel: '''To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, aloowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *'Force Fields: 'to create shields/barriers using telekinises *'Intuitive Aptitude: 'To understand how objects work by taking them apart(or brains). *'Molecular and energy manipulation: 'to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular or atomic level, for example rearranging atoms and controlling energy. *'Atomic Manipulation: 'to manipulate atoms. *'Elemental Transumatation/Matter transmutation: 'To transmute matter into different forms. *'Energy Absorption/Conversion: 'To absorb and covert energy. *'Remote Telekinises: 'to manipulate matter that is not within the user's location. *'Seismic Shockwave: ' to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter. *'Statis Field: 'to slow an objects molecules to the point that it stops all motion. *'Telekinetic Regeneration: 'To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation. *'Weather manipulation: 'To manipulate weather. 'Ultimate Level Allows...(Rarest) *'Fundamental Forces Manipulation: ' to manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. *'Reality Warping:' To manipulate reality by bending quantom strings in a localized area. *'Time and Space Manipulation: '''to manipulate and distort the time-space continumm. *'Subatomic Manipulation: ' To manipulate matter at the subatomic level. 'Variations' *'Ballistic Telekinises: Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or be propelled away from the user at high speeds without concious effort from the user of the power. *'Elemental Telekinises: '''Using certain elements that have the potential to manipualte objects' movements(such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *'Lessen: 'Where the user can lessen an outside froce dew to the physical body( such as bullets). *'Tactile Telekinises: 'Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to move it telekineticall. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating invulnerability via skin-layer barrier. *'Telekinetic Aura: 'To use aura to telekinetically move objects/subjects. *'Vector Telekinises: 'Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinises. *'Telekinetic Force: ' Specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK force itself. *'Telekinetic Teleportation: 'As well as manipulationg objects, the user can also teleport them, and themselves. 'Limitations Are... *May not be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May not be able to manipualte magic-based matters/energies. *''' Psychic strength may be proportional to the user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May be able to move only the objects they can see. *May be unable to move certain objects, or move only certain objects. *Psychic energy absorption can negate this power. *Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. '''Known Users Sylar Viola Lewis(via disk) 'Super Speed' *'Basic Level: '''User can out-run olympic track stars, and run at a common high-way speed limit(around 60mph). *'Enhanced Level: User can outrun race cars, projectiles like arrows and energy blasts. *'Expert Level: '''User can run at (or beyond) the speed of sound, at super sonic level. *'Advanced Level: 'User can travel at atleast mach 5, granging them hyper-to high hyper sonic speed *'Master Level: 'Near absolute speed, user can travel near,at, or beyond the speed of light. 'Limitations *User can take time to learn how to control there speed *unless the user has supernatural stamina,their body produces toxins faster than normal,giving them a time limit. Known Users Skull Spencer William William Johnson 'Reality Manipulation' Forms of Reality Warping *'Cartoon Physics: '''replace or apply absurd laws of the universe *'Comic Narration: control reality via comic books. *'Faithifery: '''Alter reality according to one's belief. *'Logic Manipulation: 'Control the very rules of logic and reason. This is considered the rarest and most powerful form of reality manipulation, *'Mentifery: 'Manipualte reality via thoughts and imagination. *'Narration: 'Manipulate reality via writing. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation: w'arp reality via dreams/nightmares. *'Pathifery: 'Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *'Reality Randomization: 'Control reality in a random way. *'Reality Playing: 'Transform games in to reality *'Science Manipulation: 'Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *'Subjective Reality: 'turn fantasies into reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *'Virtual Warping: 'Control reality in a computer-like fashion. *'Vocifery: 'Change reality by always being right. *'Figurative Vocivery: 'Warp rality by speaking metaphorically *'Wish granting: 'Control reality by granting wishes. *'Xenopsychic reality warping: 'Control reality based on the thoughts and imaginations of others. 'Power Level Low Level user: 'User of this stage cannon break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on a vertial walls and rule bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers. '''Medium Level Users: '''User of this can mimic animated characters, Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as cartoon physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat. '''Advanced Level Users: '''Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, they can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. '''Master Level Users: '''These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only can they break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent. 'Limitations. *Cannot affect those with reality anchoring *Limited by how much raw power users actuall posses *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality destroyed, the user is powerless. *Overpowered by omnipotence, omnilock, chronolock, omni negation etc *Reality warping and paradox manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Users are vulnerable to illusion manipulation *Users of reality restoration can simply undo everything. *Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for users to warp reality effectively *Cannot fool users of reality perception *Power can be negated by users of reality alteration negation 'Known Users' Lewis Fredrikson Super Strength *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans(or their race). *Constriction and crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Enhanced combat since attacks are more effective. *Enhanced jump *Shockwaves thorugh clapping of hands. Techniques *Heavy Strike *Imaple *Pulverization *Razor foot *Razor hand *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *'Peak Human: '''Posess enough strength to lift over 2-4 times their body weight, often the peak of their race. *'Super Natural: Gain super strength that comes in three levels. *'Type 1: '''Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. *'Type 2: ' Being able to lift heavier structures from battles ships to massive aircrafts. *'Type 3: 'Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *'Absolute: 'Incalcuable strenght that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. 'Known Users Nikki Sanders Paul Bank Alex Bank Aglovale Smitte (near peak) Luther William Sam Noil Seth Vishop Spartans Yue Dovox Emery Rocks '' ''Knox Hector Jack T. Kripper Derek Coach Telepathy 'Telepathic Defense' *'Ilusion Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *'Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psyhics. *'Psychic Shield: '''The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the mind of oneself and/or tohers. 'Telepathic Offense *'Binding: ' The ability to restrict the movements of others via mind. *'Darkside View: '''The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation: '''The ability to make one pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Lightside View: 'The ability to communicate with ad bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Mental Projection: 'the ability to project thoughts into reality. *'Mind Control: 'The ability to manipualte the minds of others via thought process. *'Mind Exchange: 'The ability to trasnfer one's mind in to another's body, taking control of that body; can be done to inanimate objects as well, telekenitically controlling it. *'Mindscape Transportation: 'The ability to transport physical matter in to ones concious or subconcious thoughts. *'Neurocognitive Deficit: 'The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *'Pain Inducement: 'The ability to induce an illusion of pain. *'Psionic inundation: 'The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage *'Psychic contructs: 'The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation: 'the ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *'Psychic Inhibitors: 'The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *'Psychosomatic Ilusion: 'The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe damage *'Pushing: 'The ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into others. *'Telepathetic Prediction: 'The ability to know an opponent's move and attacks by reading their brain waves. 'Telepathic Supplementary *'Audible inundation: '''The ability to create voices and sounds in the minds of others. *'Body Language Analysis: The ability to predict the target's next move. *'Conciousness Transferal: '''The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body if the users body is destroyed/killed. *'Mind Link: 'The ability to develop a permanent mental body with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind melding: 'The ability to fuse one's conciousness with another. *'Mind Walking: 'The ability to enter the mind of another. *'Omnilingualism: 'The ability to inyuiyibrlu understand new languages. *'Psychic Communication: 'The ability to open up secret and relay covert information. *'Psychic Navigation: 'The ability to create a mental map of that area. *'Psychic Wave manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate thought waves *'Sensory Scrying: 'The ability to perceive thought the sense of other beings. *'Sleep Inducement: 'The ability to put others asleep *'Telempathy: 'The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathetic Speaking: 'The user of this power can speak by using their mind combined with mental powers. *'Thought Manfesestation: 'Project one's thoughts telepathically *'Thought Manipulation: 'The ability to control the thoughts of others. *'Truth Inducement: 'Make others tell the truth by shutting down their brain inhibitors. 'Variations *'Telepathic Dream Creation' *'Temporal telepathy' *'Visual Telepathy' 'Associations' *Potentially all non-physical mental powers *animal telepathy *Clairvoyance *Dream manipulation *Mental manipulation *Mental Shield penetration *Mind Control *Omnipathy(advanced version of this power) *Telepathethic language instruction *Telepathic Mimicry 'Limitations' *Does not work on mindless beings( corpses, animated objects, robots, etc). *May be limited to a certain range of work. *May be limited to one target at a time. *May be unable to "turn off" their power and have to constantly hear thoughts. *Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *psychic shield users of a higher level are immune to this ability *Sometimes, its better to not know what others are thinking, even when their thinking about you. *May be overwhelmed by too many thoughts. *Unless one is multilingual or automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. *The more intense the thought, the louder is sounds to the user. 'Known Users' Matt Parkman Intuitive Aptitude Ther user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisims, objects, and even owers without the need of longer term or special education. Intuition: 'Also called discernment or instict, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object,subject or occurence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability in innate and cannont be turned off, A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritial truths and principles(sensing the presence of evi/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in situation). 'Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *enhanced combat. 'Techniques' * Observation Replication *Intuitive replication 'Limitations' *Can still forget known information *May have the side effect of becoming obessed with knowing more of everything. *May only work as a "gut feeling" rather than giving the user the whole picture. *Could suffer from information overload. 'Known Users' Sylar Regenerative Healing 'Applications' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition *Decelerated Aging or semi-immortality *Limb reattachement *limb regrowth *limited self-susteneace. *Pain Supression *regenerative durability 'Levels of Regeneration' Unstable Level *Healing may be unreliable, either falling or have a limit on how many times it can be used. *May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and againg to close up the wound. *May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as consumption of blood. *Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the hole. Basic level *Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal *Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss *critical wounds such as limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. *Cells that are fatally damaged, such as burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level *External wounds, including fractured bones anddeeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity. *Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the user's lifespan *Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached. *Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. *Nerves may remain damaged Advanced Level *Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, to the point as though they never happened. *Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated. *Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. *Cellular senescence is completely halted, eternal youth is achieved. *Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerated, preventing scars. *User can regenerate as long as the head/beain is damaged no more than a certain level. *Disease Immunity *User is near-completely unaffected by tonxi or drugs *Destruction of the head is one of few sure methods to ensure the user of this level's death. Master Level *Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. *Brain cells and nevers can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. *Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. *Contaminant Immunity *user is forever in their optimal health and physical prime. *The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. God/Absolute Level *User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. *Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed. *Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user. 'Limitaions' *Instantly lethal attacks are likely un-recoverable *completely disintergration or incineration may kill the user permanently *Decapitation and distancing of the head away from the body may kill the user, as it prevents the brain from sending signals to the body to regenerate, with the exception of those with cephalophore or those who can regenerate a whole body via head. *Destroy the head and brain for the same reason. *Wounds of extreme depth or those carrying deep emotions may not completely heal, resulting in scars. *Brain cells can be repaired, but if the cerebral coretex(where information,memories, awareness and conciousness are processed) is damaged, unless the user is atleast master level, complex issues may arise: *Since the information transmittance cease, it stops telling the body to regenerate, killing the user. *Even if it does repair, damaged memories may not regenerate, causing the user to have nothing than primal insticts at best. *As long as the cerebral cortex remains unharmed, the user is practically immortal, being able to regenerate pretty much from that one portion alone. *If the weapon stays on the wound, regeneration may be slowed or stopped. *Pain supression may not be included. *Some forms of regeneration simply forces cell division to occus faster, rather than repairing/reviving damaged cells, and thus this actually speeds up again shortening lifespan *May still be unlverable to disease *Depedning on injuries, regenerating abilities may change. *May not be able to regenerate internal organs. *Removal of ability may cuase the user to age rapidly by the amount that regeneration had held of all the time *user is still vulnerable to suffocation or asphixiation if they are dependent on oxygen or source of respiration. *Users of healing factor nullification can prevent the user from healing. 'Known Users ' Sylar Aglovale Smitte(near peak) Skull Seth Vishop Claire Nicholas Sam Noil Luther Williams Emery Rocks Enhanced Durability The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. A sub-power of enhanced condition and invulnerability. Applications *Bullet proof Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Pain supperession *High level resistance to damge *The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. *The user will mantain optimal health if sickness is the agressor, yielding to the sickness day's later if the sickness it potent. Associations *'Animal Imitation:' With more durable animals such as dinosaurs, rhinos, crustaceans,turtles, etc. *'BulletProof Durability' *'Dermal armor: '''Usually through animal mimicries or elemental mimicry *'Elasticity''' *'Elemenal mimicry: '''Either through tough elements like stone or metal. *'Enhanced Condition''' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Invulnerability' *'Organic Metal skin' *'Scale manifestation' *'Super Dense Tissue.' 'Limitations' *Since this ability isn't the same as invulnerability, the user can only take so much damage before it finally takes effect. *If the power is due to mimicking an element, the user might become even more vulnerable thannormal to certain attacks. Like those with metal mimicry will be extremely weak to towards someone with magnestism manipulation. *The power might have a set amount of time. *Might require tranining from hell to be acquired by normal people(dafuq?). Known Users *Skull *''Emery Rocks'' *Jonathan Brewl *Lilly *''Luther William'' *''Sam Noil'' *''Seth Vishop'' *Aglovale Smitte(near peak). *''Jack T Ripper. '' Electricity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existance of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Applications *Create/generate/increase, absorb,conduct shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: *Charge objects with electricity, heat them and /or making them conduct electricity. *Charged particles manipulation *Death inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. *Electric field manipulation *electric field negation *Electric pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them, *Electrical wall crawling *Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. *Paralysis inducement and/or jolt inducement. *Power up electronics by rechargning their battery. *Electric attacks-user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. *Electricity solidifcation *Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor, or allies/servants. *Electrical Force Field *Electroreception *Electrocommunication *Ride on and/or in electricity/lighting bolt for faster travel. Techniques *Bio-electricity manipulation *Discharge *Electric Aura *Electric Touch *Electrical signa manipulation *electrical telekinises *Electrical telepathy *electriciaty empowerment *electricity mimicry *lighting ball form *electricity portal creation *electrokinetic combat *electrokinetic invisibility *electrokinetic communication *Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. *Electrical healing, by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. *Electrical enhanced condition *Electrical regeneration *Electrokinetic flight *Electrolysis on atminized water. *Prevalent discharge *Static Electricity manipulation Associations *Electrical immunity *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental manipulation *Ion Manipulation *Lightning induced powers *magnetism manipulation *nueral impulse manipulation *Memory/mental manipulation: requires high skill *Motor skill manipulation by controlling the nerve signal for movement. *Reanimation by reanimating the dead. *Plasma manipulation *Ressurection by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electricity *spark manipulatiom *Technology manipulation by controlling the electrical functions of technology *Thunder Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulation only from already existing soruces *Distance and the amount of energy depends on the strength and skill of the user. *Electricity can by insultated by non conductive matter such as air. *Electricity may be redirected by certain materials *May be limited only to the path of least resistance *May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silacate. *May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. *Reflection manipulation could cause a problem since its unclear if users are immune or not. *May have problems using electronics *Users may short circuit when they hit water *Electricity needes a conducter like metal or water too move through. Known Users Mersey Eva Sylar Power Replication Users with this power are able to mimic and copy the abilities of others around oneself. Unlike empathetic mimicry, this is not empathetic, but strictly psychic as it simply mimics the psychic energy outputs, genetic structure or superhuman physiology that enables abilities in other people. User can even stack several powers together, which may lead to power mixture. Associations *Almighty replication -advanced version *Enhanced Power replication. Limitations *Cannot replicate omni powers. *May have a time limit for how long the powers are retained. *Accumulation may cause a power overload. *May only copy a limited amount of powers at a time. *May not be able to replicate technology-based abilities, only to replicate the power to manipulate it. *Some users may not be able to choose what powers they get. *Cannot copy the powers of users of power mimicry. Known Users Mason Vampirism Genrally vampires are physcially imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing agless and high level resistance to damage. Other abilities include the ability to turn in to orher beings in to vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn magic, so the variety of powers some have isnt so much reslut of them being vampires as their own studies. Applications *Decelerated Aging or semi-immortality. *Enhanced condition or supernatural condition. *Enhanced agility *enhanced combat *enhanced durability *enhanced endurance. *enhanced senses. *Night vision *Enhanced speed *Enhanced strength *Regenerative healing factor. Limitations. All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral states that only after they have fed. *Vampires have traditionally several weaknesses, but how effective these are to individual vampire varies greatly. *Direct sunlight may cause instant disintergration, burn like fire or prevent the use of supernatural powers. *Wooden stake through the heart, in most modren depictions, this is fatal. *Decapitation - and as a bonus point, this one isn't exclusively to vampires, it convenietly works on almost any supernatural creature and humans too, Then again so does a steak to the heart. *Running water acts like a barrier they can't cross, though this might be looped holed if one carries them. *Crosses, but not necessarily other religious symbols. In modern rendition, this is usually subject to the power of belief of the wielder, the vampire, both, or neither. *If vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, one may be vunlerable to their bite. Demonic Physiology Users with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel, or stanic divinity. Most commonly retain their general form but with some addition; horns,claws, fangs and tails are common, as are wings, more fit or muscular bodies, color change. But there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. Physical Demons Spiritual Demons Ethereal Demoons Applications 'Physical Demons:' *Enhanced condition or supernatural condition *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced durability/ invulnerability *enhanced strength *weapon manifestation *wing manifestation/elemental wings. Spiritual Demons: *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation *Absorbtion *Barriers *Blasts *Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Intangibility *Possession *Telekinises *Teleportation Ethereal Demons: *Ethereal Physiology *Elemental Manipulation *Fire manipulation *energy manipulation *Immortality *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Life-force Generation *Life-force Manipulation *Magic *Mana Manipulation *Non-corporeal Form *Possession *Telekinises *Teleportation *Extasensory Perception *Omnifarious *Quintessence Force *Ressurection *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Limitations *Some might have an unstable personality, even mistaken for possesion *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May be overpowered by Angelic Physiology. Known Users Skull Jack T. Ripper Trio Of Terror